


The Rivers Ran Dry

by Astridelta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Blood, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astridelta/pseuds/Astridelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live for me, my heart. Please, do that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rivers Ran Dry

“It did not have to come to this.”

She had never felt more exhausted.

“You and I both knew it would always come to this.”

A phantom limb twitched as the eyes of her enemy stared into her soul.

Her chest heaved, and her heart fluttered, fighting against time for a life that was already over.

“Vhenan. Please…let me heal you…”

At first, when the fighting had turned from hidden blades and spies in the shadows to legions of armies on the battlefields, rivers flowed from their fingertips; staining the earth and the sky crimson.

Neither would be willing to admit they were glad to see the other retreating with their forces when the fighting was finished.

Her body ached in a way that chilled her bones.

“Ma vhenan…sen en sa uhn vus an.”

“No. I won’t allow it.”

Her eyes met his and The Dread Wolf wept.

She gasped as her heart pressed cold hands to her chest.

“No. Solas-“

“I cannot lose you. Not after everything I’ve done.”

A bitter laugh accompanied by metallic blood burst from her lips. 

Now he wanted her to stay. 

“Go, tear down the Veil; I have lost. Go, be with your People, Fen’Harel.”

She thought to the stolen moments in the shadows of their forces, when guilt would gnaw a hole larger in their hearts every time their lips pressed. 

When he would inevitably find her, having figured her false reports out and tracing her to her true destination. Always watching, barely speaking, a stoic reminder of what she had lost.

And to when candlelight flickered on stone walls, when he would paint her story for all to see and she had longed for such a simpler time for so long that it no longer hurt to think of the vibrant colors he had colored her heart and soul with.

Another cough rose in her throat and she writhed in his arms. 

“Ir abelas…”

“Do not be sorry. Not now. You have gotten what you wanted.”

When their Peoples’ blood ran dry, the only rivers left were the ones they made with their own.

“Rella vus vha, ma vhenan. Siasa, hu sith vhon…”

The light was dimming, and she was floating.

_He will live well _, she thought.__

Her heart stopped fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Really could have put more thought into this one but, oh well.
> 
> “Ma vhenan…sen en sa uhn vus an.” - My heart, it is time to let me go.
> 
> “Rella vus vha, ma vhenan. Siasa, hu sith vhon…” - Live for me, my heart. Please, do that much.
> 
> The translations for these I made using this fantasy language generator: http://harellanart.tumblr.com/post/135450180393/risus-monkey-fantasy-language-cypher


End file.
